More Than Just Friends
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: The finale to the Choices series. Just when you think things were over, things go wrong in a New York minute. Joss had thought that the investigation into Cal was the last time she would ever see him. She was wrong. Carter/Reese pairing obviously.


Disclaimer: Not my stuff. The idea for this was once again inspired out of the blue and will wrap up this little trilogy. Hope you guys like:D

* * *

More Than Just Friends

The banging of the wooden door was deafening. Joss was grabbing the closet phone to dial for help. She had been relaxing when inexplicably there was yelling on the other side of her front door. It took her only a second to recognize it as Cal. He was clearly angry over the fact that today would have been the day that the FBI would have done a more in depth investigation into the murder that John helped her with last week. He would have nowhere to run.

She had figured that Cal had accepted his fate when she left him to his own destruction. Now he was here yelling obscenities at her and banging on the door. The door was struggling against the force of the blows. A momentary sense of panic fogged her senses as she knew that the door wouldn't hold out much longer. Calming herself down to think clearly, she went to the drawer to get her precinct issued handgun. Just as she moved to get the cordless phone nearby, she heard Taylor run out.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Baby, just get back in your room and lock the door. No matter what happens, don't come back out until it's safe."

"But Mom…"

"Just do as I say Taylor!"

He reluctantly retreated back to his room and did as his mother said. He could only wait for whatever was going on to end.

Holding the gun towards the chipping door, Carter dialed the number for Fusco. Cursing silently for taking so long, he finally answered after the fifth ring.

"Detective Fusco, homicide."

"Fusco, it's me."

"Carter, how's it going on your day off?" The banging was heard on his end as well and before he could ask, she explained

"I don't have time to talk. Cal is hell bent on breaking down my door and he's getting really close to doing it. I need help." Fusco stood up quickly, catching the attention of some nearby officers.

"I'll get a couple of guys together. We'll be down there in about 20 minutes."

On her end, she shook her head. "That's going to be too damn long. Please call John. I can't reach my burner phone because I'm bunkered down here in my living room. Taylor's in his room and I don't know what else I can do." Her tough cop exterior was cracking slightly. Maybe it was because she was being attacked in the one place she thought it was safe or it was because Taylor was close by, but she was scared.

"No problem, just hang on Carter."

"I'll try, I just don't know how long the door…" There was a large crash and then the line suddenly went dead.

"Carter? Carter!? Shit" Fusco said with frustration. As he began to signal the officers for an emergency, he speed dialed the number for the vigilante.

* * *

Not to far from Beecher's precinct, John was standing next to his bike that he decided to borrow from Finch. He was enjoying the show as he watched multiple FBI agents flood the station ready to do the investigation. He couldn't help but be supportive while Carter was on her crusade. He had wanted to help her because he had missed her company over the last three weeks. Just seeing her smile in victory had made him remember why he missed her. Just her emotions, whether it be good or bad, were raw and it made him feel alive when he saw them.

His ringing phone brought him out of his thoughts, the unique tone telling him exactly who it was. Pressing his ear piece, he answered.

"Hello Lionel."

"Hey wonderboy, no time to chat. Carter's in trouble and we're heading over to her apartment right now."

At the mention of her being in danger, he changed priorities and jumped on the bike. Before getting the helmet on, he gave Fusco his instructions.

"I'll be over there in 5. When you get there, I'll be waiting outside to get her out of there after she talks to you and your friends."

"Alright boss."

He was all set and started up the bike. Taking off down the street, he quickly made his way to Carter.

* * *

They were in a good old fashion stand off. While she was on the phone, the door finally gave way and crashed inside. Pieces of wood exploded into the room and she had to duck behind the couch to avoid the shrapnel. She disconnected the call and stood up taking a defensive stance with her pistol aim steadily at the intruder.

Cal casually walked through the remains of the door, waving his service revolver carelessly in the air. She needed to be careful. A firefight in here could get Taylor hurt. She would have to do her best to control the situation.

"This is your first and last warning Cal. Get out or I will shoot." She pulled the firing pin back, readying it.

He tried to act civil, but she knew the real reason for his break in. He was anything but.

"I'm just going to do some clean up like with that druggie bastard. It's a shame because I really did like you Joss. I guess you were just a tease after all." He spun the barrel of the revolver. Once he flicked it back into the chamber, he quickly cocked the gun and fired it right at her chest.

It all happened so fast. She was trying to give him another chance to back out and that was her first mistake. Thankfully the vest she was wearing stopped the bullet and because of the distance she was able to keep standing unlike in the alley a few months back, but it hurt like hell and left her winded. Trying to catch her breath, she was tackled to ground by Cal, losing her gun in the commotion. Having a smaller body, she was immediately at a disadvantage, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

Rolling around on the ground, she managed to get the upper hand. Getting up to a sitting position a few feet away from him, she kicked him in the nose with the back of her foot. He wailed in pain and she could see the blood trickling from it. She went to look for her gun, but he recovered quicker then she anticipated. Grabbing her ankle, Cal threw her against the ground. Before she had time to collect her bearings, he grabbed a nearby wooden chair and smashed it against her.

The pain was indescribable to her. She had experience something like this during the war when she had been ambushed by insurgents. It made her vulnerable now, just like it had then. She hated it because she wouldn't be able to fight. While she was lying on the floor, Cal grabbed his revolver that he dropped and made his way over to her. Moaning in pain, he straddled her with his back to the door. He checked to see the ammunition and then cocked the gun again.

"How did I know that you were going to make things difficult? Why couldn't you just accept it that dirty cops will always be around and there's nothing you can do about it." He pressed the barrel to her forehead. "Any last words?"

"Fuck you," she said with malice before spitting in his face. This angered him more.

"Your choice."

Mere moments before he pulled the trigger, another gun was heard being cocked and Joss could see the person behind him put it against Cal. She couldn't have been happier as John stood there with his cold, cerulean eyes pressing the barrel roughly against his neck.

"Get off of her," he said with a growl that no human should possess.

Cal put his hands up, dropping the gun to the floor next to him. John brushed it away so that there wouldn't be any more surprises. "Hey man, it's cool. I was just taking care of business." He stood up only to be immediately disabled by John with a well place hit to the neck, knocking him out. Throwing him to the side, he turned his attention to her.

Holding out his hand, she took it noticing that he had changed back to the guy that she was allowed to see in the rare times when they would see each other socially. Getting her back on her feet, he took a second to look her over. He noted the hole in her shirt and the bruise that was beginning to form on her arm. There would have to be a slight change of plans. "Carter, do you think you can wait for me outside? Fusco will be here soon. I'll talk to Taylor and let him know what to tell him and his buddies then have him taken to your mother's house. I don't want to leave you by yourself."

She didn't utter a word. The concern in his voice left her speechless, but he had a point and right now she wanted to go with him. Slowly making her way through the open door, she waited just near the lower door while John took care of things.

* * *

With everything taken care of, he took her back to his place. He deduced that despite her injuries, Joss would just need to rest up and she would be alright. John cursed himself for taking the bike, the trip being more difficult with the arrangements that Joss would have to sit in the front because her arm was weakened from the blow with the chair.

Opening the door, he allowed her to gingerly go in first then followed shortly after carry her overnight bag. After reassuring Taylor that everything was alright, the young man helped put together some of his mother's things in a duffle bag. He made sure to let Taylor know that Detective Fusco would be there and that he was an acquaintance so he could trust him. John would make sure to call once Joss got settled in.

"Nice place. You break in and kill the owner?" Even being beat up; she still had her smart mouth. He led her over to the kitchen area, stopping by the bed to drop the bag on top of the mattress and putting his coat on the back of the desk near the window.

"It was a birthday gift from Finch." He gestured for her to sit next to the counter in the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and began filling it with water.

"So how are old are you?"

"One year older. That's all you need to know Detective." She knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer. She didn't mind though. She would be the same when men asked her. She was especially reluctant with Cal and he showed visible frustration, even if he didn't say anything. She felt like she had been run down by a cement truck then it back over her for good measure. The right part of her body and a small section of her chest felt like they were on fire at times. Even so, she didn't want to go to a hospital. This was nothing serious and she would be well again by the end of the week.

"Thanks for not taking me to the hospital." He held out the water to her which she took gratefully.

"Well I doubt that you wouldn't have been a handful if I did. The doctors would have probably gotten tired of you."

"It's not my fault that I have better things to do with my time then be sitting up in some hospital waiting for some guy to tell me what I already knew. I would be doing something productive."

He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What about now?" It was a mirrored example of what she said about hospitals. He wondered what was keeping her here that was different from being in the hospital. She realized the same and had to think about the multiple reasons. One of the reasons she couldn't voice was because of him just being there for her. He was willing to give her all the space that she needed because he understood her, better then most people. He didn't try to be the overprotective boyfriend. He respected her wishes, even if he didn't like them.

"Well, I'll get back to you on that after I get cleaned up. Where's your shower?" John pointed towards the back pass the bed. She nodded towards him and gently picked up the bag along the way. While waiting, he would get an update from Fusco.

* * *

The warm water had stung at first, but it did her body some good. As Joss looked down at herself, she saw the clearer discoloration on her side and the one small circle that hovered just above her heart. Once again she suffered the consequences of her decision to confront Cal. She hadn't had a date in years and maybe she felt like she wanted some stability in her life.

She realized now that she didn't need physical stability, she wanted emotional. Tonight confirmed something for her. In her heart she knew that John was her perfect opposite. Despite the fact that he caused her more then a few headaches, he always managed to get the job done. Tonight she saw that he was willing to become a killer again to protect her. She knew that it would take a lot of time to forget that side of him and she was thankful that he chose the better outcome.

He had a good heart. She believed that to be true. She had thought the same about Cal, but there was doubt when it came to him. Tonight she saw a different side to both men and the better man won out. Now she was here in his apartment for the night. She felt a bit anxious. The worst of it was over and she could drop her guard at least for tonight.

* * *

Satisfied that the shower had done the best it could do, she wrapped it up. After getting out and drying off, she put on an oversized red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Sprizzing some of her favorite perfume, she got everything back in the bag and made her way back out. She saw John wrapping up a phone call.

"So what's the word on the front?" she asked as she put the bag back near the bed and took the seat she took before.

He put the phone back on the stand. "Well Fusco managed to update me. After I got you out of there, Taylor went with him to the precinct to have him wait for your mother who came about an hour later. I let him know to inform your mother that you went to the hospital for a quick check up. Cal was still unconscious when they dragged him out of your apartment. He's being held in lock up over there. Fusco also let me know that the FBI was on their way over there so it looks like he won't be getting away anytime soon."

"That's good to hear." She noticed the cup on the counter was different. "What's this?" she pointed.

"Oh well I thought you would want something a little bit more comforting then water so I made you some hot chocolate."

She shook her head amused. "I'm not a child John."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy some in the middle of November." She saw that he had his own mug sitting across from her. Instead of pushing the matter further, she just shrugged her shoulders, the action reminding her to take it easy as a small amount of pain shot through her.

"Thanks for saving me again by the way" she said as she took of sip of the drink that had a hint of mint. She suddenly felt the urge to talk about what happened. Not just about the attack, but how relieved she was that he didn't go to that dark place again.

"Why didn't you just call me instead of having Fusco do it?"

"I couldn't get to the burner phone and everything was happening so fast." She noticed that he was having trouble with something. It was strange because he was always so sure, never hesitant in his actions. Now he seemed reluctant to talk about the details.

"I heard a shot right when I drove up to your building. Was that a warning shot to him?"

"No, he shot me but my vest got it." Obviously he didn't want to hear that because he stood up immediately and began to pace back and forth.

"I should have just killed him right then and there." She stood up as well and walked around the counter.

"No because whether you like it or not, that's not you anymore John. You've changed remember." He then stopped moving and turned his attention towards her.

"That's not it. Joss I can manage to protect complete strangers before a threat occurs. It's always different with you." He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Vulnerability? Fear? He couldn't piece together why it was happening now, but this had been haunting him for months. "Every time you're in trouble, I always get there too late. If you hadn't been wearing the vest again, you could have died just like in that alleyway."

"I'm fine though" she said trying to ease his frustration but failing.

"That's not the point." He moved right up to her. He would have intimidated a normal stranger with that motion. Joss was different as she wasn't afraid of him. She could always relax in his presence as was the case right now. Once he within arms reach, he took his large hand to the corner of her shirt and moved it gently off to one side, exposing the bruising. He was reassuring himself of something and she could tell from the look in his eyes that it was something depressing. He had taken a voluntary responsibility of watching her back as she had his. This was their mutual arrangement since she joined the team. She was aware of that.

He was acting strangely in the last couple of hours since the attack, deciding to take her to his place, fixing her a drink, and now tending to the bruise. It was like he was searching for something but she didn't know what.

She could feel him pass his thumb across the black and blue splashes and her heart had skipped a beat. She tried to recount how many times they had been anything but professional towards each other. Not a single moment would show up. There were no other eyes on them, no cameras and no cell phones. They weren't running around town trying to save someone. John and Joss were just together.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You can't be in two places at once. I'm just glad that you didn't kill him after you saw what he had done. You really have changed you know." She offered him a small, genuine smile. "Besides, I don't need a stalker on top of everything else I'm dealing with." She touched and squeezed his hand slightly. Tearing his eyes away from her, he saw on a nearby clock that it was getting late.

"Let's save this for tomorrow. You need to rest up so you can tell the guys at the station what happened." She agreed and moved to grab her mug when she felt his hand move from her shoulder to her wrist, stopping her movements. She turned her attention back to him. Noting the mischievous smile, she wasn't prepared when he took the moment to quickly brush his lips against hers. The feeling was so light that she wondered if it was real.

The moment lasted for only a second before he pulled himself away from her, much to her dismay. "I'll take the couch."

"You sure like to make a girl feel special. Maybe in the morning we'll talk about that little stunt you just pulled over breakfast." She cleaned up her cup after he let her go.

"Sure, I'll even wear my apron."

The image of him as the woman of the house caused a snicker to escape her lips. She didn't go unheard.

"You better not be laughing at me Carter otherwise I might change my mind about offering you some painkillers to help you sleep."

She mocked gasped. "You would do something like that to a poor girl like me. I'm hurt remember?"

He simply responded by putting something on the counter. She noticed that it was a pill. "I'm not that mean." After she took it, he placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a soft look briefly before bringing her over to the bed.

"You're going to tuck me in too?" She took a seat on the fairly soft mattress. She figured him to be a firm type of guy.

"You don't quit do you?" He watched as she got comfortable.

"No because it's too much fun when you just talk back to me and you think you're going to get the last word." She then motioned for him to come closer.

Not able to resist the little minx smile that graced her features, he did ask she asked. Without speaking, she grabbed the collar of his undershirt and pulled him down, returning the favor from the kitchen. Feeling the kiss throughout their bodies, she felt him gently easing her to the bed. Quickly interrupting, she couldn't help but tease him by nibbling his bottom lip slightly. He was lying over her with his hands on either side of her, being considerate to avoid her injuries.

He, in returned, pulled the front of her shirt down to expose the single bruise. Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed it lightly. As he moved up to meet her eyes, he could see her swallow slightly.

"Down boy" she said sensually. He couldn't help but give a wolfish grin as she pushed him off of her with a laugh.

"Good night John" she whispered.

"Good night Joss" he returned. She began to bury herself in the bed as John went to his respective side where the couch was. For tonight, there would be boundaries.

Tomorrow was another story.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if you guys are a bit mad. I got the idea from how many reviews I got from the last story saying how readers were worried that Cal was going to hurt Joss. I apologize to you all but I hope that the little bit of lip action at the end made of for it. Thanks SWWoman for letting me know how to line break. I hope that it looks better. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
